The Second 39 Clue Hunt of the Cahills
by xXHitachiinHikaruxX
Summary: Many generations has passed since the first search for the 39 Clues happened, the original Clue Hunters mostly forgotten. The time for the 39 Clues Hunt has come again, this time for a new group of Cahills.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This takes place long after the canon 39 Clues Hunt, so this story will contain no canon characters. Does that still make this a Fanfiction? Now I'm not sure…And I know the title is not the best. I couldn't think of anything else**

**

* * *

**

"Are you sure?" The air surrounding the comment was still, as still as the room the comment was made.

"I'm sure" From where she sat, a middle-age woman turned towards the other occupant of the room. "This is the group"

"If you are sure…" The young adult female sighed after the comment. "When should it be mentioned?"

"Three days from now" "We have to give everyone enough time to arrive", she added in response to the confused expression covering the face of the younger female.

"But…you…you're not…"

"What? We have to wait until I'm dead or something? It's not like I'm going to Paris or Tokyo holding a sign announcing 'Clue Here' "

The younger female sighed again. "I'll notify everyone" Following that comment, she left the room, silently relieved to be away from the older woman.


	2. Chapter 1

"Thank you everyone for coming here today on such short notice" The younger female stood in front of a large room. Facing her sat many people, different ethnicities represented. It was obvious that many were bored and wondering why they had to come, but a few looked truly interested in what was being said.

"Most of you grew up on stories on the 39 Clues" The older woman had taken the place of the younger in the front of the room. "You were told about the people that searched; the ones who failed and the ones who succeeded. Depending on who you are, you may have even been told a completely different version than the person beside you. While hearing the stories, you probably thought they were fake, just something your parents created for your entertainment, but the 39 Clues exist. They were hunted and searched for those many years ago, the stories of the adventure passed from parent to child until it reached you. You're now probably wondering why I'm even telling you this. The reason is that the Clue Hunt has come again. Everyone in this room is enabled to be a part of this Clue Hunt, which is why I offer you two options: Hunt for the Clues, risking injury or death to attempt to become the most powerful person in the world, or walk away with nothing besides knowing that you won't die in a random country. The choice is for each of you to choose, Cahills. Feel free to leave the room now if you decided that this is not for you. Otherwise, remain and further details will be given"

After the last sentence, the room with filled with shuffling and chatter as individuals decided on which option to choose. An adolescent sitting in the second row had already come to a decision, but decided to look towards her mother whom sat beside her. "Mat'?"

Miroslava Kobayashi looked towards the child beside her in annoyance. "Aleksandr, you better not leave this room"

Nodding towards her mom, Aleksandr glared at the man that sat beside her mother. He was supposed to be her second father, but he would only ever be a step-father. Her father was the one who had died in the car crash. The one who made sure she was prepared for anything. The man beside her mom was just her mom's new husband, nothing more.

"Arekkusu-kun, you will join the 39 Clue Hunt" Akira Kobayashi watched Aleksandr as she suddenly turned towards him in anger about the statement.

"My name is Aleksandr. Aleksandr Mikhailovich Volkov. Arekkusu is NOT my name" Most people would dislike being raised and living as a male, but that part Aleksandr did not mind. She did mind when someone called her a name separate from her own. Especially when that name happened to be Arekkusu.

Giving Akira one last glare, Aleksandr looked around the room. A smirk appeared upon her lips when she saw that only one-fifth of the original people remained, most of them parents. "This is going to be easier than I originally thought"

"I agree"

Aleksandr turned to see a male around her age watching her. "Heh, My branch will prove successful"

The male moved closer towards her, a smirk playing along his expression. "I have only known you for a couple seconds yet I already like you. My name is Canis Aiken. Let's form an Alliance. Fellow Lucians need to stick together, eh? Plus it would allow us to find the clues twice as fast"

"I-"

"If you all decided to do the 39 Clue Hunt, then we can reveal further information"

Aleksandr automatically began to ignore Canis, keeping her undivided attention upon the younger adult speaking in the front of the room, the rest of the room paying attention as well.

"The purpose of the Clue Hunt should be known to all of you, so I don't need to explain that, which means that I can just reveal the first clue and allow you to begin hunting" With the comment, she turned on a projector that sat beside her, the light reflecting the slide containing the clue onto the wall.

* * *

**A/N: I have a Question if anyone actually decides to read this**

**1a. Should I make this just like the canon books, with the same hints, or differently?**

**1b. If differently, what are some ideas since my mind is too slow to think sucessfully**

**I will try to make the Chapters longer...**


End file.
